All Grown Up
by Himluva
Summary: The Gang have entered high school. Spinelli and TJ are dating other people but is that what they really want? Ship: Spinelli and TJ.


Ashley Spinelli walked down the corridor arm in arm with her best friend Gretchen Grundler. Now in high school and in 10th grade she certainly had grown up a bit more. Of course she wouldn't say no to the regular baseball game but recently she had been drawn to more girly things, which was really weird. She had let her hair grow and it now fell down her back in luscious waves.

She was the most desired girl in school especially for her talent in all sports including gym. Gretchen was talking to her animatedly about something and Spinelli glanced at her best friend who had stuck with her through the years. Gretchen hadn't changed all that much but she did have to have her teeth reduced because it was affecting her eating. The rest of her old gang had split up.

Mikey had left for France to pursue his musical talent since last year. Gus had also moved to Germany a military school but Vince and TJ were still here. Vince another popular was star on all sports teams. TJ was even more popular and had a different girlfriend every week. Secretly Spinelli envied every single one of those girls who had the chance to be close to him but she would always remember that she was his first kiss as he was hers. That satisfied her as she finally tuned into Gretchen's ramble about science class.

They walked into biology class and they took their usual seats at the back. Gretchen pulled out her books and equipment immediately. Spinelli lounged a bit in her chair stretching and yawning. She hated biology and she could never be bothered to take notes, lucky for her she had a friend like Gretchen. She watched as other students filed their way in with the pre-class buzz of nonsense talk.

Her heart fluttered nervously as TJ walked in laughing heartily at something Vince said. TJ scanned the class and his eyes rested on Spinelli and Gretchen he smiled warmly and made his way over to them. He took his place in the desk next to Spinelli and he leaned back ruffling his hair purposely as he eyed Ashley A hungrily. Vince took his place beside TJ and followed his gaze smiling.

"New victim?" Vince laughed taking his books out

"Victim?" TJ said hurt feigning his voice. "The girls I date are not victims…they are just lucky,"

Spinelli grimaced "That's just wrong Teej,"

TJ looked at her for a long minute but then returned his attention to Ashley A, who was flicking her long hair over her shoulder. TJ hit his hand on his desk in a determined manner.

"Right I'm going in for the kill," TJ said as he rose from his seat.

Spinelli looked at the one boy she thought she could never have. He was being charming and Ashley A was blushing while TJ grinned cockily at her.

"When you going to tell him how you feel Spinelli?" Gretchen whispered

"What?" Spinelli said alarmed "What do you mean!"

Gretchen raised a eyebrow at her, "This is me Spin, You can't fool me we've been best friends forever,"

Spinelli grinned sheepishly at her "Was I that obvious?"

"Would you call this obvious?" Gretchen leant forward on one elbow, eyes fixed and mouth opened in a drooling type way.

Spinelli hit her playfully on the arm. "How can I tell him Gretch?" She sighed as she watched TJ take down Ashley A's number down.

"I'm not sure but you better do it soon,"

Spinelli frowned as she saw Ashley hang onto TJ's arm as they walked down the corridor. They had been going out for two weeks now and that was strange because TJ hardly kept a girl for one week let alone two. She grabbed her necessary books from her locker and slammed it shut. Michael was leaning against it on the other side.

"Michael…what do you want?" Spinelli sighed loudly.

"You know what I want," He said huskily as his eyes raked her body

Spinelli rolled her eyes at him. Michael was rivalling Vince on the baseball team and had been pursuing her for weeks but she never let her guard down. Vince and TJ hated him and vice versa. She collected her books and started to walk away knowing clearly that he was following her. Her eyes met TJ and Ashley kissing by his locker.

A red-hot anger in the pit of her stomach began to bubble furiously. She had no idea where it had come from but she just couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. When they broke away and started to head down the corridor towards her Spinelli had to act do something. She turned and grabbed Michael and pushed him against the nearest locker and kissed him fiercely.

Ignoring the wolf whistles and laughter she broke away refusing to look him in the eye but she could tell he was grinning. She looked around for TJ but he and Ashley A were gone.

She wiped her mouth disgusted at herself for sinking so low. She turned purposely away from Michael and walked briskly to her next class. She stopped at the door and glimpsed TJ giving Ashley a quick kiss before sitting at the back with Gretchen and Vince. She turned and crushed her lips onto Michael before breaking it off quickly and walking in the classroom.

"I'll see you later then," Michael said a little dazed.

She sat down next to Gretchen and looked quickly at a sullen faced TJ. Gretchen was looking expectantly at her. "Well?"

"What?" Spinelli said quietly

"What's with you and Michael?"

TJ stiffened at the mention of Michael.

"What do you mean?" Spinelli said innocently playing with edges of her books

"Well you were snogging him out there, weren't you!" TJ said enraged

"Well you were snogging the stupid powder-puff out there weren't you?" Spinelli retorted harshly

"We are _going _out," TJ spat "I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend,"

"Yeah well, he asked me out," Spinelli muttered, "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"You're my friend and you can do a lot better!"

"What do you know?" Spinelli said snorting "Your going out with _her_," She jerked her thumb towards Ashley A, who was applying lipstick while holding a compact mirror.

TJ didn't reply and ignored Spinelli for the entire lesson.

Gretchen leaned over at the end of the lesson. "Spinelli, this isn't the right way and you know it,"

"I know but I saw him kissing her and I got so mad and Michael was there… and I wanted to hurt him… not that it would hurt since I don't think he feels that way about me…but I wasn't thinking and now look what I'm doing!.. I'm going out with Vince and TJ's worst enemy!" Spinelli rambled

"I understand how you got angry Spinelli but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Spinelli mumbled as she placed her head in her hands.


End file.
